Little Elementary: LOSERS BEGAN!?
this is Little Elementary Transcrpit (meanwhile in the hallway with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire) Robin: Now hear me out! What happens if a pterodactyl has to go to the bathroom because the P is silent! BOOM! Raven:(laughs) The P is silent! Robin: I knew it was funny! Beast Boy: Dude, the 5th graders call your jokes, "Losers Began"! Robin: THAT IS NOT TRUE BEAST BOY! (Robin sees the rules and one said "If you say a joke you're a Losers Began") Robin: I CANT STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THIS ANYMORE! (Jinx, See-More, Mammoth, Billy, Sweetie, Velvet, Peanut and Cloud enter) Cyborg: Hey Jinx, WHATS UP!? Jinx: Sorry to say this cy, um, I need to break up with you. Cyborg: BECAUSE OF YOURE NEW BOYFRIEND! Jinx: Yeah, but we could be friends! (everyone reads the rules accept Robin and one of them is "Losers Began") Robin: I said a joke didn't I. Starfire: You said the joke Robin as I heared.... Velvet: Losers beGAN!? WHAT THE HECK DOES IT MEAN!? Beast Boy: It means if you say a joke mama. Robin:(does the crane thing again)CRANE KICK!!!!!!!!!!!!(everyone else avoid's it) Sweetie: I told the joke before. Robin: Yeah I told them in the tower. Cyborg: He meant the T shaped tower. (The littles enter) Robin: GIZZZZZZZZZZZZMO, CURSE YOU! Every older kid accept Robin: Oh, please Robin be quiet..... Robin: Er.....his sightless option of saving the world. Gizmo: ROBIN IS THAT YOU!? Even know you're a loser. Breeze: I think I want you to talk more nicer. Gizmo:(sigh) Billy#2: This weekend we're going to Mexico! Billy: Yeah bro! Billy#2: (goes to Gizmo)And put that smile on that face. Billy#3: DUDE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE 1 HOUR! Billy#2: Well, I had enough with you!(throws Billy#3) Billy: Hey guys look at the last rule. Billy#2 and Billy#3: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WE CANT MAKE ANY JOOOOOOOOOOKES! Wishes: WHAT!? JOKES!? Robin:(feels the last rule and the rule comes off) Beast Boy: ITS FAKE!!!!!!!! Robin: It looks like a mystery, we have to do this together and no BUTS! EVERYONE GO! Raven: You know, you don't have to say that every single time..... See-More: Even know(whispers) I HATE CYBORG! (everyone peeks at the lunch rooms windows with Maddie Mcbarf running run the Breezes of death) Robin: What are they doing!? Breeze: I've seen them before! They're probably trying to get revenge from us! Robin:(looks at a sign saying do not come in even when you want to)DANG IT!!!!!!!! (Maddie looks defeated when Robin comes in the lunch room) Robin: Maddie? Maddie: Um, Robin? Robin? Green eyed Breeze: Oh look a Titan! Blue eyed Breeze: I know. Red eyed Breeze: KILL HIM! Robin: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs out) Cyborg: What's wrong dude?! Robin: These people in the lunch room are going to KILL US! Mallow: That is what they did last time! (All the Breezes of death destroy the doors) Everyone else accept the breezes of death and Billy: RUN!(running away) Billy:(the red eyed breeze is almost about to kill him with a knife)OH POOP!(runs and catches up with the others) (now a scene where everyone is hidden in the science class accept the breezes of death) Robin: Look at these science things from Mr. Lame. Beast Boy: I want to do science YO! Robin:(gives beast boy h2o) Hold this, it's a special thing.(Gizmo takes the h2o from Beast Boy) DANG IT GIZMO! Gizmo: Look h2o is just water as I looked it up on my iPad! Besides since those breezes of death are weak to emotions!(like some other person in a TTG episode called "Cool School") Breeze: I remember that Teen Titans episode that my sister told me about where the HIVE go against Kid Flash, also my favorite moment was Billy said "Oh man"! Billy: Man, she just said my embarrassing moment! Cloud: We watched the episode on YouTube or on her iPad. (the breezes of death enter with making the doors destroyed) Billy#2: OH NO! THERE FIVE VERSIONS OF THESE STUPID IDIOTS! Breeze: Come up with something quick! TBC Category:Little Elementary